Brittana iPod Drabble
by AcousticMisery
Summary: Here is my attempt at a Brittana iPod drabble.  I've never written Brittana before, so I thought I'd start with a few short pieces.


**Title:** Brittana iPod Drabble  
><strong>Author:<strong> AcousticMisery (melissagleek on LiveJournal)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None, unless you're currently sitting here asking yourself, "What is Glee?"  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>900  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is the property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. The only payment I'll receive for this story will be in the form of comments, and I can't buy anything with words.

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like**.

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do seven of these and then post them.**

**"I Believe in Love" by Indigo Girls**

"Santana, I'm not going to give up on you," Brittany whispered to the Latina who was currently spread out on the blonde's bed, her head buried in a pillow.

"Brit, I just don't think this is going to work. I'm a bitch. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met. I'm going to end up breaking your heart, and then I'll feel like a total jackass for the rest of my life."

"And you think you aren't breaking my heart right now?" Brittany quickly replied, gently placing her left hand on Santana's shoulder.

"I don't know why you put up with this, with me…" Santana replied.

"Because I believe in us…" Brittana answered, kneeling down and kissing the other girl on the lips.

**"Everyone" by Uh Huh Her**

"Do you have everything?" Santana asked, as she placed her hands on Brittany's hips, looking her directly in the eye.

"Yeah, I think so," Brittany replied. "Lord Tubbington doesn't really like his cat carrier, though. He says it's too small."

"Well, we'll just have to remind him that, in a few hours, he'll have a whole apartment to run around in," Santana said.

Brittany smiled before changing the subject. "Did your parents ever call you back?"

"No." Santana's reply was short, direct. "Have your parents called you since they left on vacation?"

"No." Brittany wiped a tear from her eye. "They think we're making a mistake. Everyone thinks we're making a mistake…that we're too young."

"They're wrong," Santana whispered, as she reached out and took Brittany's left hand, smiling when she saw the small diamond ring on the blonde's ring finger.

**"Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins**

"I…" Santana began, placing her right hand on Brittany's cheek.

"Don't you even begin to say you're sorry!" Brittany screamed, as she pulled back from Santana's touch.

"Brittany, I know this is unexpected. But I just can't do this…do us…anymore. I have to find out who I am. That's why I'm leaving."

"I'll never love anyone else," Brittany replied.

"Yes, you will. And she'll love you back, probably more than I ever could."

"No, she won't." Brittany sighed as she looked at her first love one last time. She then turned around, got in her car, and drove away.

And as Brittany drove away, Santana said, barely loud enough for even herself to hear, "You're right. She won't."

**"Welcome to the Family" by Little Big Town**

"Welcome! Mrs. Lopez exclaimed, as she pulled Brittany into a huge hug.

"Thank you," Brittany shyly replied.

"My husband is in the living room," Mrs. Lopez said. "He would like to speak with you. Alone."

"Um, ok." Brittany nervously glanced over at Santana, who just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, "I don't know."

"Miss Pierce."

"Mr. Lopez."

"My daughter is my whole life. My son is a cop. My brother is a lawyer. And my father, Santana's very protective grandfather, collects guns. Understand?"

Brittany almost choked on the water that she was drinking. "Yeah…yes!" she answered. "I understand completely, Mr. Lopez."

"Excellent. I'm glad we're on the same page. Now, let's go see what my lovely wife has cooked for dinner tonight."

**"I Am a Rock" by Simon and Garfunkel**

"Shut up, Manhands!" Santana yelled at Rachel. "I'm so sick and tired of you always getting the solos. Give someone else a chance!"

"And you know what I'm tired of?" Rachel asked. "I'm tired of you being such a bitch. What is your problem?"

Santana didn't reply. She just walked out of the choir room, left the school, got in her car, drove home, and spent the rest of the evening staring at a picture of Brittany, the girl she wanted but could never have.

**"Life is Short" by Butterfly Boucher**

Santana Lopez was not a very sociable person. She attributed this to having her heart broken way too many times, by a string of women who didn't seem to understand the words "monogamy" and "commitment."

Still, when the beautiful blonde dancer in her sociology class asked her if she would like to study together sometime, maybe at a local coffee house, Santana said "yes."

And as Santana stood outside the coffee house and watched the beautiful blonde dancer—Brittany was her name—approach her, she let out a nervous breath and told herself, "This is it. This could be the one."

Three hours later, when Santana dropped Brittany off at her dorm room and received a warm, soft kiss as a "thank you," she knew that this girl really could be the one, and she gave herself a pat on the back for not giving up on love.

**"Born This Way" by Lady Gaga**

"I didn't get a chance to sing this song with you guys a few months ago," Santana Lopez explained to the rest of New Directions, who were seated in the first two rows of the auditorium, still slightly confused as to why Santana invited them there at 6:45 on the last day of school. "But I'm ready to sing it to you now. And I hope you like it."

As the music to "Born This Way" began, Santana pulled off her jacket, revealing the "Lebanese" shirt that Brittany had made for her. And when she looked out into the audience and saw Brittany's proud smile, she smiled back, before saying, "This is for you, Brittany. I love you, baby."


End file.
